


Highschool Rebel!

by Sealid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Highschool AU, M/M, Punk AU, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealid/pseuds/Sealid
Summary: an sneak preview at an up coming comic that am gonna upload to pixiv!(and maybe to here, if I decide if I want my Ao3 to NSFW or not)





	Highschool Rebel!

**Author's Note:**

> Also am part of a Challenge blog with MariekoWest! where we challenge each other and share prompts! its open to others too! so if you want participate in the challenge or write a prompt for everyone, post it here!!  
>  : [Meows-at-the-sea](https://meows-at-the-sea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> my Tumblr :[CaptainSealid](https://captainsealid.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and Pixiv : [Sealid](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=25930510)


End file.
